The Weasley Tales
by revenge-is-sweet-98
Summary: Drabbles of the Weasley family's lives! Filled with teenage angst, tears and laughs among the family, and for your amusement, of course! Read the story to find out more! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, so this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction! This is mainly about the Weasley Family and short drabbles for you to enjoy.**

 **Bill**

 **Teenage Angst**

"William Arthur Weasley!" Molly cannot believe her eyes. She blinks, then blinks again.

It's still there. The ponytail. On her son's head.

"Yes, mother. I have a ponytail. So what? About half the Wizard World has one anyway." Fifteen-year-old Bill, who just came back from Hogwarts for the holidays, crosses his arms and gives his mother the stubborn look she's so familiar with.

"But Bill, you're a- a guy." Molly finishes lamely. She realizes that that's a stereotypical statement, but she can't help it. It's just that it's been the mindset during, well, _everyone's_ time…except for her children's generation.

No wonder she doesn't 'get them'.

"Wow, mum. Now you're prejudiced against guys with long hair? Thanks for being so _fair_ and _supportive_ and _nonjudgmental_." Bill says sarcastically, each word hitting Molly hard.

"I just don't want you getting laughed at. Besides, you'll look so odd in school." Molly gives her feeble excuses, questioning why she's protesting so much.

What's wrong with being unconventional? What's wrong with looking different?

Nothing's wrong, actually.

Just that, well…

"You're so old-fashioned," Bill rolls his eyes.

"Fine, maybe I'm old-fashioned," Molly concedes in a tone that implies her disagreement, "but you look so uncouth and untidy."

Unable to help herself, she grabs Bill's ponytail and fingers it. "If I could just give you a haircut…"

"Oh God, mum, can you be any more annoying? Just shut up and stop nagging me about everything!" Bill angrily slaps Molly's hand away and stomps up the stairs.

"You come back here, young man!" Molly yells up after his stomping.

She's greeted by a large slam of the door.

Molly collapses into the kitchen chair. Bill is usually an obedient and easygoing child. They normally get along pretty well.

Is it all going to change?

Is it the start of…his teenage rebellion?

 **Hope you liked it! Do suggest what I should write next. Should I write a longer drabble, or is this length just fine? Please review and give feedback, thanks!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Childhood nightmare

"Wake up, Ron. We have a surprise for you!" Five-year-old Ron peeked from his blanket. His brothers Fred and George were peering at him excitedly.

"Really?" Ron rubbed his eyes and sat up eagerly.

"Of course, it's downstairs. Let's go!" Ron followed the twins as they clambered down the stairs.

"You sit here, and we're going to stand behind this red curtain." George instructed him, and Ron sat excitedly on the stool.

"What are you boys doing?" Molly's voice came floating from the kitchen.

"Nothing, just giving him a surprise!" Fred called back.

That should have been the first hint that something was amiss.

The curtains unfolded, and Ron clapped as Fred and George emerged, wearing a magician's hat and coat.

"I'm Fred, I'm George, and together, we're the Weasley's Wheezes!" They chorused together.

"Now we're going to start our first magic trick. Can we have a volunteer?"

Ron's hands flies up immediately. He's the sole audience of the show. Fred graciously chose Ron and he ran up the 'stage'.

"Now, we need a special token from our special guest."

"My teddwie beh!" Ron excitedly took his tiny, worn down teddy bear from his pocket and presented it to George.

George's eyes flashed, and he mumbled, "Well, this should be fun."

Second hint.

"Now, we're going to turn this into something interesting. Something very interesting." Fred emphasized the last three words.

"My teddwie beh no longer teddwie?" Ron's eyes widened and his chin quivered.

"Relax, it's just a short time." George assured him.

Still, Ron was not reassured. "I want teddwie back!" He howled, reaching for it, but Fred stood on tiptoes, raising it higher.

"No, bad boy. Let us do this first." He brought out a magician's wand, and he and George grinned a feral grin at each other before counting, "Three!"

"Give it back!"

"Two!"

"Teddwie!"

"One!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

There was a poof! sound, and the teddy bear transformed into a large, black spider.

"Mummy!" Ron screamed, as he etched away from the spider. This isn't my teddwie. How did teddwie turn so awful and ugly and scary?

"Go away, don't touch me, DON'T TOUCH ME!" He burst into loud baby sobs as the spider advanced towards him, causing the twins to laugh.

"Relax, it's only a spider!" George called.

"Such a crybaby, Icky Ron." Fred teased.

Help me, help me.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing?" Molly demanded, marching out of the kitchen. She froze when she saw the spider. "Oh sweet Dumbledore" she mumbled.

"Mummy...spider...help..." Ron could only stammer. He had crawled under the couch.

"Fred and George Weasley! What did you do?" She screeched.

"Nothing mum!" Fred protested.

"We were entertaining Ronnikins." George claimed innocence.

"He's enjoying it, aren't you Ronnie?" They laughed.

"Both of you go to your room! No super for you, you're grounded for a week!" The twins grumbled about lack of food but climbed up the stairs anyway.

"Murchamedusa," Molly mumbled, pointing her wand at the spider. Instantly, the spider transformed back into Ron's dear teddy bear.

"Oh dear," Molly shock her head both in sympathy for Ron and anger towards the terror twins, realising what exactly had happened at that moment

"It's okay, dear. Your teddy is back to normal. Everything's okay now, alright my little hero?" Molly coaxed, trying to get Ron out from the coach.

Ron stared at his dear teddy. It's not the same. Teddwie beh isn't teddwie beh anymore. It's a gigantic scary spiders.

Spiders...Ron shivered. How he hated them!

Due to a 'harmless' prank by the twins, a fear of spiders was instilled in him.

Even years later, he would be traumatised forever.


End file.
